


The Birds and the Cats

by cats_and_breakfast



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Groping, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_breakfast/pseuds/cats_and_breakfast
Summary: After the defeat of Horde Prime and his colossal armada, Catra decides that the war ends on nobody’s terms but her own. She’s so close to conquering Etheria, but she finds that desperation is a powerful ally, for both herself and for the Rebellion.
Relationships: Glitra - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The Birds and the Cats

“We’ve done it, Commander. The Kingdom of Snows is under our control.”

Static and electronic frequencies resonated in Catra’s ears as she stood, gaze transfixed at the red-illuminated badge adorned just above her heart. On the receiving end, she could hear screams of terror and mortar shells blasting icy mountains, and villages crumbling to dust under the sound of hard, marching boots.

“Excellent,” she said, letting the word bathe her tongue as she switched frequencies.

“Plumeria has fallen, Commander.” That satisfied smirk played on her lips yet again as she gave her approval to the Force Captain, switching frequencies again.

“Salineas is destroyed.”

“Dryl is ours.”

“And that makes Bright Moon,” Catra finished, staring around her surroundings. Indeed, under her feet lay the plush carpets made by soft, cowardly princess sympathizers. Once she’d thought outside the reaches of Hordak’s typical rash plans of attack, with his boisterous armies and bombastic hand cannon, taking the place was a cinch. All she had to do is draw the Princess’ attention just about everywhere else- with her vast army, attacking every Kingdom with a sizable force was no trouble- yet she hadn’t expected the Princesses to panic entirely. It looked as though they’d returned to defend their individual kingdoms- and fallen divided. Nevertheless, the diversion had given her time with her small force to round up what was left to defend the castle. Interestingly enough, she hadn’t seen or heard anything from the now She-Ra-less Adora and her annoying pet queen. Either way, she was in place to make her final command, that would cement her victory, unflinching.

She touched her badge, contacting the scientist that had replaced Entrapta. “We’re ready. Use Entrapta’s old notes. Do it.”

“CATRA!” The doors to the throne room almost flew off their hinges as a familiar face threw them open, her sky blue eyes radiating hatred that the feline could only smirk at. She almost couldn’t recognize the new arrival, by the way her blond hair flowed freely from a once-obnoxious ponytail, how her undershirt, which had once represented the same cause as her own, now sported the emblem of Bright Moon. Despite those changes, Catra would never forget the venom in her voice when she spoke her name, the feeling that twisted a knife in her heart every time, for lack of how she used to say it, with love and kindness. All of these things she was going to stomach, right now. Because she had finally won.

“Hey, Adora,” she said, her voice dripping with generous sarcasm. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I’m done playing your games and falling for your tricks, Catra! How could you do this to us? How could you betray your planet like this, after everything we’ve been through with Horde Prime? WHY?” she roared, drawing a sword that, to Catra’s satisfaction, was not the Sword of Protection.

“Suffice to say, I’m awfully disappointed, Adora. You really thought that taking care of that crusty old dictator would stop my suffering? Stop my ambition? What a joke! There’s nothing you can say that will make me pull my armies back, Adora!” Catra said, her voice becoming a malignant whisper. “You made your choice. Now live with it.”

“Fine,” Adora said, her grip tightening on her blade. Her voice was cold, and her eyes were chips of ice as she turned to look at Catra. She stiffened, unable to see any familiarity at all in her eyes. Without another word, she swung the sword. Catra’s claws dug into the carpet as she threw her body back, the sword slicing the air in front of her. With a roar, she threw her leg out in a kick, slamming Adora straight into her thigh. Gasping, she stumbled back, but she kept a strong grip on her sword, so that when Catra deftly swung again to knock it out of her hands, she riposted and knocked Catra to the ground.

Hissing, Catra scrambled onto all fours, teeth gnashing. “You’re nothing, you hear me? Nothing. It was me who killed Horde Prime, who sent his own claw straight into his heart. I sent Hordak to Beast Island. I am the only person worthy of ruling Etheria, and if I have to beat you into seeing that sense, that’s what I’m going to do!” She lunged at Adora again, but her claw met the flat of her blade. Unbalanced, she came crashing down onto the floor, landing flat on her stomach. Catra winced as Adora’s boot landed on her back, eclipsing the scarlet-red Horde emblem adorned on it.

“Grr-off me!” she growled, trying to throw her off. But the pressure on her back did not lessen in the slightest, in fact, Catra now felt a rough hand grasp her scruff, and before she had time to recover from her instinctual urges to become limp at any lift by her scruff, she was lifted into the air and slammed down against the wall. “So, you think you’re so strong all of a sudden now, huh, KITTEN?” Adora leaned in really close, her expression indescribable. Catra gritted her teeth- did she even know her anymore? She’d definitely shed her heroic persona- it was almost as if she was a lion who’d caught a juicy piece of prey.

“Adora...?” Catra said, in utter confusion. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Just this wonderful idea,” Adora answered, her voice sounding very unlike herself. “You want to prove to me that you’re so strong? Well, I’m going to show you just how powerless you are. Right here and right now.”

“Adora, I... you... ngh...” she gasped as she felt a hand clench around her crotch, fingers tickling her as they found their way into her most sensitive spots. “What are you doing? Stop-“ With her other hand, Adora put a finger to her mouth. In confusion and fear, Catra quieted down, save a few kitlike whimpers that forced themselves from her throat at Adora’s touch.

“You’re so strong. You’re the big bad hero,” Adora said soothingly as her fingers rubbed against Catra’s vagina, prompting her to whimper even more. “You’re really showing me how strong you are with your reaction to this, aren’t you?”

Catra’s cheeks glowed a bright red, and her whimpers turned into hisses. She raised her hand and unsheathed her claws, ready to fight for herself, when Adora’s hands tightened around both wrists, slammed them back against the wall, and slapped her across the face. “I didn’t tell you you could do that, bitch.” Adora said sharply. Catra was too stunned to react. How was she- what was Adora doing? She’d been violated like she’d never been before- even Shadow Weaver wasn’t like this. A sharp kick to her kneecap brought her back to the center of her thoughts. She collapsed, hissing with pain, as Adora stepped back to admire her.

“So I finally found a weakness,” she mused. “I’m grateful for it, Catra. You’re going to save us all, despite the trouble you’ve caused.” Catra lifted her head up weakly, to see Adora’s foot come down on her, turning everything black.

_“Don’t worry. You can occupy our kingdoms for as long as you want. But every day you delay is another day where your precious commander is held as our little slut. So it’s your choice, really.”_

Catra opened her eyes slowly, finding that she was facing a video feed. Straining, she became aware of her own bare breasts, intertwined in a harness of coarse rope. This was Adora’s doing! That was her voice! She yelled her name, but the only thing that came out was a muffled protest, courtesy of the cloth knotted tightly into her mouth to gag her. She tried to spit it out, but it would not move past her sharp teeth.

”Looks like she’s awake! Beloved Commander, what do you have to say to your soldiers?”

Adora’s hand must have been holding onto her, because she let go to send her tumbling to the ground. There was nothing she could say or do to not further humiliate herself- she felt the ropes digging into her wrists, too. She was completely naked, trussed-up, and gagged to near-silence. And it was all Adora’s fault. 

“Nothing to say? Hm, shame. I guess since we were able to take Bright Moon back, we’ll celebrate by handing you off to the Queen for your first day, slut. Glimmer?”

”Coming!” Glimmer said cheerfully, her gaze malignant as she regarded Catra and lifted her off the ground, beginning to teleport. Catra had no idea what she was going to do to her, but she would find out soon enough.


End file.
